All Things That Go Bump In The Night
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Joey/Lauren one shot. Next installement in my 'Dare to Believe' series. Read inside for details. Oh, Happy Birthday Laura :) xxx


All Things That Go Bump In The Night- Happy 21st Birthday to the amazing Miss Laura/lozxtitchx :) She asked for a one shot from me & this is me obeying! I found it easier to fit this into my on going Dare To Believe series so this is carry on to the next sequel! You can read them if you wish if you haven't already. I'll link you them -

s/8845878/1/Dare-To-Believe

s/8931057/1/Hook-Line-Sinker

Anyways enjoy :)

Halloween 2015-

Lauren Branning was currently in her mothers salon with her sister as they talked about what to do with salon now their mother was now in the final stages of her cancer and it was any day now she would lose her battle and Tanya was leaving the salon to both daughters.

"Lauren, your the oldest, you need to decide what to do" Abi told her, sighing.

"I know, I know but this is Mum's pride and joy. We have to think about this. Your in uni and I'm snowed under with projects" Lauren replied, exhaling deeply, looking around.

"We can't sell it. We know that but we can't be here. We can be the owners but we need a manager" Abi said when an idea hit Lauren.

"Oh my god, Poppy! I can't believe we didn't think of it before!" She exclaimed, smiling a little.

"She only just had Daisy. Are you sure she would be down for it?" Abi asked, knowing it was a good idea.

"Leave it with me. I have to go and pick up Mason's trick or treat costume because Hayley has the flu which means I am going to this masquerade ball on my own because Joey will be taking Mason trick or treating" Lauren replied, smiling as she picked up her bag and keys. Abi nodded and they left the salon...

Lauren opened the front door of her house, balancing her dress for the ball as well as Mason's costume and walked into the living room, placing them down on the sofa, sighing as she felt strong arms behind her, wrapped around her waist when she realised they belonged to her husband...

"I've missed you today. You were gone before I woke up" Joey told her, kissing her shoulder...

"I had to take over at the charity ball then me and Abi had to decide what to do with the salon" Lauren replied, sighing a little as he pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck softly.

"Which is?" He questioned, resting his chin on her shoulder, smiling.

"Poppy. I'm gonna ask her if she would be up for being the manager. Me and Abi are too busy to do it ourselves" She replied, as she checked her phone quickly.

"That's great. I'm sure she would love to if she is ready to get back to work" He said, when there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be her. Lets hope so" Lauren replied, turning around and kissed him briefly before answering the door and Joey had a sneak peak at her dress, a plan set...

"I'm sorry to spring this on you so soon after Daisy but me and Abi both agree that your the best person for the job" Lauren told Poppy as she handed her a cup of tea

"No, I'm honoured and I would love to do it. You know that" Poppy replied, smiling.

"But this has to be on your terms. I mean, I can help you until Christmas but I won't know my contracts for the new year until January" Lauren said, taking out her diary.

"Are you sure, Lauren? Your a newlywed. You don't want to be busy all the time" Poppy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"And your a new mother, Pops. That's more important right now. We need to discuss how your going to manage Daisy's childcare etc. Tuesdays are pretty much free for me until Christmas so I can cover for you then at the salon. Remember what I said, your terms" Lauren told her, flicking through the days in her diary.

"Yeah that sounds good. Okay, is there any chance I could have half day Fridays because that is when Fatboy is mainly free" Poppy asked. Lauren checked her diary then quickly rang Abi before hanging up.

"Abi can do Friday afternoons for you. Childcare. You can ask Alice if you wish. I mean, she is wanting to start up her business now. She is going through all the official stuff now to be one" Lauren told Poppy who nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to her later. Now I do believe you are in need of my services?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am. Need hair, nails, make up, the lot for tonight" Lauren replied. Poppy nodded, smiling...

"Can't believe I have go to this stupid thing alone!" Lauren exclaimed as she looked down at her dress. It was perfect but she had to wear it alone. It was silver with a hint of red. Strapless. Poppy had styled her hair to the side, all curly. Lauren sighed as she put her mask on, being careful on her hair.

The masquerade ball was in an old fashioned hotel on the outskirts of Central London and on paper, it was perfect but Lauren was the only married person without her spouse there. This depressed her and she wasn't leaving until the following morning...

"Tell me again, why am I taking Mason trick or treating? It should be you!" Alice exclaimed, sighing.

"I know but I need to do something. It's important" Joey replied, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I know that look, Joseph Branning, what are you planning?!" Alice questioned, crossing her arms.

"You don't want to know" He admitted, smirking.

"Is something to do with Lauren and the weird sex life you have?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Weird? No, no, it's more of a challenge we like to have" He replied, still smirking.

"Rather you then me" Alice said under her breath.

"Your marrying Tamwar who thank god won't touch you like that until your married because I would have kill him if he did actually I might to even when he does" Joey told her, his smirk disappearing and being serious.

"You have been with Lauren for too long. You have become a bigger drama queen then her" She replied, rolling her eyes and left...

Poppy had gone a long time ago, leaving Lauren at the ball on her own, wishing Joey was here.

"Lauren, the new manager I told you about, Declan Brookfield, is here. If he approaches you, act sharp and ramble some crap to him. I'm worried on what he doing here. He doesn't start until the new year" Karen, her boss, told her, pulling her aside before grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters carrying them around on trays.

"But what do I sa-"

"Ah, Karen, it's so great to see you here" A voice said behind them and they quickly turned and saw a man, late 30s, early 40s. Lauren assumed this must been Declan Brookfield.

"I wasn't expecting you yet, Declan. Your not due to start until the new year" Karen said, greeting him but his eyes were on Lauren.

"And who is this delightful creature?" He asked, taking her hand, his other hand hovering over the top. He made her sick to her stomach.

"This is Lauren Branning. One of our top freelance artists but I wouldn't be anywhere without her planning. She is a godsend" Karen replied. He chuckled softly as he glanced down and saw her other hand. Her left hand and sighed softly when he saw her wedding hand. He dropped her hand quickly.

"And where may be your husband tonight?" Declan asked, smiling a little.

"Erm, his son's mother is ill so he has took him trick or treating" Lauren replied, trying to remain calm.

"Ah, what a shame. Anyways, Karen, this is a masquerade. You need to put your mask on" He said, sighing a little.

"Yes, sorry, Declan" Karen replied, putting her hand mask to her face.

"Excellent. Now I must go and mingle. See you later and you too, Lauren, I will enjoy getting to know you without your mask" He said and quickly retreated. Lauren let out the breath she didn't know she was holding...

"I would say he'll stay away from you because your married but just be careful, he can be a bit of creep" Karen told Lauren who swallowed and nodded, excused herself to go the toilet but felt herself being pulled and into the hotel's elevator. She knew she should scream but it was trapped in her throat as she felt her attacker close in her, their front to her back when she heard movement behind her. The doors shut then another button was pressed and they closed in on Lauren again. Every fibre of her being tell her to run and scream but as she felt soft lips to her neck, a hard and strong erection against her leg and she suddenly relaxed. She was confused. Only Joey could relax her like this and make her hot like she was...

"I wonder what your husband would say and do if he saw middle aged creeps looking at his wife the only way he is allowed to" Lauren heard this hoarse, sexy, gruff whisper in her ear and knew who it was straight away but she was too hot and bothered to question it.

"He'll probably kick off then fuck me hard, making me scream, and come hard and fast around him" She replied, her heart racing as he carried on kissing her neck and back.

"Some could consider that as challenge. Lucky I like them" He told her, finding the zip of her dress at the side and unzipped it, her dress falling around her feet.

"I think if your husband was here, he would certainly approve of this underwear as well. Make sure he gets a private viewing" His whispers sending shivers down her spine, as he lightly traced her back.

Lauren tried to reach behind her to undo his trousers but his hand stopped her, placing it above her head. She looked up slightly and saw his wedding ring, confirming to her who it was as he laced his fingers through hers. She smirked to herself.

"Naughty girl, for that you lose the use of your hands whilst I deal with you" He told her, using his spare hand to undo his trousers and pulled down her kickers. He placed an arm around her waist, her other arm trapped, before filling her behind, slamming into her, pushing her further into the wall. She moaned loudly, gasping as his arm tightening around her waist and his hand in hers did too...

"Kiss me" He ordered, she turned and saw he was wearing a mask too but she would know the lust-filled eyes anywhere as she met his mouth with hot, open kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance before he pulled away. She gasped as he began to pick up speed, slamming further into her, groaning loudly, kissing her hair. She moaned, waves of pleasure splashing around her, knowing she was close...

"Go on. Make me proud" He whispered in her ear, like she needed any more conformation who it was. She moaned as the words settled in and screamed out her orgasm, panting as she climaxed...

"Good girl" He whispered, before groaning loudly and spilling himself inside, climaxing. Heavily breathing he rested his head onto Lauren's shoulder as she tried to regain her breathing before she felt him move and pulled her her kickers and dress back up, zipping it back up with a kiss on her shoulder.

"I do hope the evening goes fast for you. I have a feeling your husband is missing you terribly" He said, before moving backwards, pressing the buttons, the doors opened and Lauren turned around but he had already gone. She smirked to herself as she caught her breath and finally went to the toilet, looking in the mirror seeing how warm she looked and her hair thankfully still in tact. She splashed water on her arms and neck as she cooled down then went to the toilet...

"Loz!" Mason screamed, as she walked through the door the next morning. He sat on the stairs, running towards her. Now 15 months old, he had began to realise the difference between Lauren and his mother. She chuckled, dropping her stuff in the hall and picked him up.

"Hey Masey!" She said, kissing his cheek. He giggled and hugged her.

"Where's Daddy then?" She asked. The toddler pointed upstairs.

"Auntie Ally?" She then asked. He pointed to the living room.

"Where does Masey want to go?" He pointed to the living room. She giggled and walked into the room.

"Good night?" Alice asked, as she painted her nails.

"Yes, very good. I'm just going upstairs. I won't be a second" Lauren replied, sitting Mason down on a chair, kissed the top of his head, grabbed her stuff from the hallway and walked upstairs...

"Hello stranger, began to think you forgot us all" Joey said to her, as she walked in. She giggled and walked towards him and kissed him before walking towards her wardrobe, hanging her dress up when she decided to play him at his own game.

"Speaking of strangers, I have a confession to make" She said, looking at him and raised an eyebrow as she closed the wardrobe door. He smirked.

"Go on. I'm listening" He replied, moving down the bed and pulled he towards him, his hands on her waist then her thighs.

"I had sex with one last night. In a lift of all places" She told him, smiling a little. He chuckled a little then went serious.

"Was he better then me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, babe. Sorry" She replied, playing along.

"Out of 10, what was he compared to me?" He questioned.

Okay, this is going to be fun, Lauren thought to herself.

"Well he was about 10 maybe 11 while you are about 4" She replied, smiling. He faked gasping.

"You must remind me to repay him one day" She added, her smile turning into a smirk. He narrowed his eyes and flipped her into the bed, her head hitting the pillows...

"Who took Mason last night then?" She asked, a little out of breath.

"Me, you know that" Joey replied, ravishing her neck with kisses and placing his hand in her jeggings and into her kickers, finding her warm core and inserted a finger. Lauren gasped, leaning her head back. Whenever it was teasing her on their martial bed or surprising her with sex in lifts or being his general self, she would always love this man unconditionally...

Happy Birthday, Laura, that's all I can say xoxo


End file.
